The Kimokai Version
by Demonic Angel081090
Summary: Two girls befriend Suki on The Boiling Rock. After being rescued they stay to help the Gaang, I can't say much more without giving it away, but it's better than it sounds, I'm just not good at summaries. Title is subject to change: ZukoXOC ?XOC


**Okay this is my first Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic, and I hope I do okay. I actually recently started watching ATLA, so I can't really put myself at liberty to go exactly according to the TV series so most of the things that I'm writing on here are my own ideas, In case you haven't realized this is my disclaimer. **

**As I am much too lazy to put this up in every chapter, this is covering all chapters: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or its plot. I own anything or anyone you do not recognize, as I am just an amature Avatar enthusiast, I do not claim to be an expert and don't expect to be treated like one (I just hope you review, and say nice things about what I do know ****)**

**By the way this takes place during the third book**

I ran through the streets of the fire kingdom, my mind racing with thoughts of fear, death and sadness. My destination lie in a secret place, the only place I could turn to: The Kimokai. The Kimokai were a group of firebending rebels who outwardly opposed the rule of Ozai; a group of assassins who wore the traditional ninja garb but in the colors of the fire nation, a slap in the face, if you will.

There were wanted signs in every nation in the world, right next to those of the Avatar, but unlike the wanted posters of the Avatar, the Kimokai had no picture or definite description, they couldn't cause the Kimokai never showed their faces, unless they were dressed as everyone else, as I was.

You see, I know the Kimokai better than most people, cause I am one of them.

It all started when I was four years old, I met Kita. She was strange, she had golden eyes much like the majority of the fire nation, but as a difference, she had golden hair to match. She and I had become fast friends. And then things got really bad, and her father Natan came forward with a small band of fire benders, forming the Kimokai, and started training a bunch of younger people, me and Kita included.

Kita and I had fast become two of his best agents, along with Kyo, another of our childhood friends. The three of us were powerful. About two years ago, Natan sent Kyo to Omashu, to help out their King, Bumi I think his name is. And now it was just me and Kita at Natan's side. And now here I was racing through the streets, going to see Kita and Natan, delivering news, that I knew would change things.

Little did I know, it would change mine and Kita's destiny in ways I never could have Imagined.

After entering the Kai Kora, the headquarters of the Kimokai, and explaining the situation to Natan, It was Kita who offered herself up.

You see, here's what's happening: Ozai had sent his guards into the center of town, proceeding to grab as many children as they could, and threatening to kill each and every one of them, if the head Kai (Natan: Our leader) didn't come out into the open and give himself freely.

Natan was considering doing it, until Kita had decided to give herself up claiming to be the head Kai. She made very valid points as to why it should be her: He was more than a leader, he was a symbol of hope to all those who feared Ozai, She claimed it to be her job, as Natan's right hand, to protect that hope.

So she left, but me being the sucker that I am, decided to give myself up as well: As _her_ right hand, which I basically am. So there I was running through the streets to offer my life on a silver platter, along with my best friend, to Fire Lord Ozai, praying not to be killed, and Praying for the lives of the children, and hoping our gag would work.

Well, guess what? It did, and now we are being transported, via gondola, surrounded by a bunch of overly muscled men, to The Boiling Rock. A prison set on an island in the middle of a volcano, great right? Couldn't really say I was looking forward to it, but hey, at least I was with Kita and we were not dead.

Well anyway, that was just a quick recap, since I have all this time on my hands and I managed to convince the guards to give me something to write with, I thought I would get this all down.

So now that I finished with my story and I still have some room on my parment left, I think I'll write about myself.

My name is Jana Okari, I am seventeen years old, a year older than Kita, but she was always more mature than me. Being immature is not always a bad thing, but sometimes it can get me into a bit of trouble. I'm about five feet four inches tall, which I guess is an average height, but sometimes Kita makes me feel short. I have strait auburn hair, which is unusual but not unheard of, and brown eyes. I wouldn't say I'm pretty, but I'm not ugly, maybe just a little plain, but Kita says differently. But she's pretty, though she claims her nose is a bit too big, so she says she's "cute bordering on pretty", which could be considered accurate. But my mom always said "Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder."

I have had my fair share of attention from the opposite sex, and so has Kita, but sometimes I think she feels a bit too different to really feel good about herself which I find upsets me sometimes, I don't know why, I guess it's because she's my friend.

When Kita and I got here, we met Suki. She is a Kyoshi warrior from the earth kingdom, and while things started a bit rocky between the three of us, we actually became friends, she's a really cool person and even though we are from different nations, we actually have a lot in common. Of course that's not really so hard during times of war, since everyone has lost someone they cared about, but it's nice to have another person to talk to.

She has met the Avatar, and actually has a thing going on with one of the Avatar's closest friends, Sokka. She keeps on telling us that Sokka will come and rescue her, and as an extention, us, but so far we haven't seen him.

We are holding onto hope of escape, which from here will be tricky, but we are keeping our hopes up, and looking forward, and Kita said something to her father that day we gave ourselves up that I hold onto until this day: "If anyone can escape from a fire nation prison, it's me". I guess I'm putting all my faith into Kita, but more so than just putting my faith in my leaders daughter, I'm putting my faith in my best friend.

Now I'm running out of paper here so I'm going to tell you one last thing. On the day we gave ourselves up, Natan told us two things: When we escape, we should look for the White Lotus (whatever that means) and good luck (We are going to need it).

Jana Okari

**Review (nicely) and let me know what you think. I Have gotten some pretty rotten reviews in the past and this is all freedom of speech, so please respect the work of the writers, we are just doing it for fun and to get our ideas out there so our heads don't explode. While I like and welcome **_**constructive**_** criticism,** **I don't like it when people call my writing "terrible" because it's just not fair.**


End file.
